KIZUNA
by Riie Chan
Summary: kisah mengharukan gaara untuk mempertahankan hidupnya membuatnya bertahan untuk mencari kebenaran apakah dia layak untuk dicintai, gaara ingin mengetaui kebenaran hidupnya, akankah gaara menemukan cinta, dan dapatkah gaara bertahan melawan penyakitnya? atau gaara hanya terpuruk dalam kesepian dan akhirnya meninggalkan dunia? baca terus yaa LANJUTKAN ! ganbatte kudasai !
1. Chapter 1

Suatu pagi, disekolah, tampak di ruang kelas 10 sepi senyap. Hanya ada segelintir murid teladan yang baru datang ke sekolah, termaksud Sasuke, yaaah mumpung nggak punya kerjaan dia datang duluan, dari pada di rumah, liet muka kakaknya yang gonta-ganti softlens mulu. Tak seperti biasanya, murid yang pemalas+berisik+omdo+bodo' datang pagi banget.

"Hai Sasuke."Naruto berjalan dari pintu ke tempat duduknya.

"Super bodoh, tumben datengnya pagi banget, jangan-jangan ada yang nggak beres nih?"mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung melototi Sasuke.

"Apanya yang nggak beres? Gue dateng pagi, emangnya ada yang aneh?"sambil bersungut-sungut Naruto duduk ke kursinya.

"Ya nggak, biasanya lo kan telat mulu, gue heran aja, kok bisa."

"Hahaha, gue kan murid teladan, mana boleh telat, dasar idiot."sambil menaboki (menampar deh kalau nggak ngerti, bahasa gue mah aneh.) Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. Sasuke hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memasang wajah cemberut (bibir sama hidung adu mancung). Beberapa murid pun berdatangan, mulai dari Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, dan Shino.

"Hei Kiba, loe kan nggak boleh bawa hewan ke sekolah."kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Akamaru yang dibawa Kiba.

"Terserah gue dong, emang siapa yang ngelarang? Jiraiya? Orochimaru? Atau Tsunade? Haah? Gue nggak takut."sambil memukul-mukul mejanya.

"Dibilangin juga."Naruto pun menyipitkan matanya tanda nggak suka.

"Hei Naruto, tumben lo dateng pagi." Naruto pun langsung menoleh Choji.

"Tadi malem gue nggak main PS, otomatis gue nggak begadang, soooooo gue nggak telat and bangun pagi banget."sambil bertekan dagu.

"Jadi lo sering telat, gara-gara main PS mulu ya? Pantes aja lo bego' nggak pernah belajar sih."Shikamaru pun mentertawakan Naruto.

"Walaupun gue sering begadang, tapi gue nggak punya kantung mata kan? Niiiiih."Naruto pun menarik kantung matanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Iya juga ya, kalau lo punya kantong mata, ntar kaya' Gaara lagi."Kiba pun tertawa terbahak-bahak di ikuti Naruto. Shikamaru pun sempat tersenyum, tapi senyumnya itu seketika sirna, saat melihat Gaara yang telah berdiri di depan kelas, Shikamaru pun memberikan isyarat gerak tubuh kepada Naruto dan Kiba, dan hasilnya gagal, mereka berdua terus tertawa.

"Lo berdua ngatain gue?"seketika Naruto dan Kiba berhenti tertawa dan mencari asal muasal suara, saat mereka melihat, Gaara yang telah berada di depan kelas.

"Sabaku kyuu."perisai pasir Gaara langsung menyerang Naruto dan Kiba, raut wajah Gaara yang cool, berubah menjadi mengerikan. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura dan Ino masuk ke kelas.

"Apaan nih? Siapa yang bikin jailangkung di kelas?"Sakura pun celingak-celinguk melihat hasil seni yang WAW itu.

"Kayaknya gue kenal deh."Ino pun mengelus-elus patung pasir itu.

"Tuuh, Gaara yang bikin, jailangkung Naruto ama Kiba."Sasuke pun menunjuk Gaara dengan mulutnya.

"Iya, gara-gara Gaara tuh."sambung Shikamaru sambil bertekan dagu.

"Diem lo."Ino pun melototi Shikamaru.

"Iya deh, gue diem."sambil sok memasang ekspresi lesu. Tak lama Itachi sang ketua OSIS masuk kekelas mereka, sambil membawa jadwal mata pelajaran baru, dan setelah itu balik lagi deh.

"Kakak lo tuh."Sasuke pun melihat Shikamaru tanpa bersuara. Tak lama Asuma-sensei masuk kelas. Naruto dan Kiba yang masih membatu tidak dihiraukan teman-temannya.

"Tolooooong"bisik pelan Naruto dan Kiba yang mulutnya udah kesumbet pasir.

"Wah, ada apa ini?"sambil berjalan mendekati meja guru.

"Gara-gara Gaara tuh sensei."kata Choji sambil terus mengunyah papan pembatas jendela (becanda kok, jangan serius amet).

"Gaara, sudah selesai main-mainnya, sekarang waktunya belajar."sambil melirik kearah Gaara. Gaara pun terdiam sambil merontokkan pasirnya. (pokonya pasirnya berjatohan gitu deh, dari padet jadi halus, gue nggak ngerti tu gimana nulisnya). Setelah pasir lepas dari tubuh mereka, Naruto dan Kiba langsung bisa bernapas lega.

"Gila lo Gaara, untung aja gue nggak mati, kalau gue mati, lo gue gentayangin, dijamin deh, tanpa di undi."Naruto pun melirik Gaara yang sejak tadi cuek.

"Sorry deh."singkat Gaara seolah tidak mau memperpanjang kejadian, situasi dan kondisi. Asuma-sensei yang telah berada di depan kelas pun celingak-celinguk kayak mencari Kurenai ilang.

"Kalian nggak punya spidol?"sambil terus celingak-celinguk.

"Ada sih sensei, tapi spidolnya permanen."sahut Sakura yang merupakan sekretaris kelas.

"Permanen bukannya yang sering nyanyi di jalanan ya?"cetus Naruto.

"Pengamen"sambung Kiba. Sakura pun langsung melototi mereka berdua, dengan sensasi cakra yang mengisyaratkan "diem idiot". Hinata hanya tertawa pelan, sementara Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haa, kalau begitu kita baca buku latihan saja."Asuma-sensei pun mulai membolak-balik halaman bukunya. Diikuti seluruh murid yang ada di kelas.

"Bisa tolong bacakan halaman 34, emm."sambil melirik murid-murid yang ada di kelas, dan terhenti pada Shino.

"Shino, sejak tadi kamu diam terus, ayo cepat baca."perintah Asuma-sensei. Shino pun bergegas memulai membaca buku sambil terbata-bata.

"Kenapa Shino? Kamu nggak bisa baca?"singgung Asuma-sensei.

"Gimana mau baca, kacamata itemnya aja nggak dibuka."sambung Kiba sambil terbahak-bahak diikuti teman yang lainnya.

"Ini lagi trend bego."sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Beberapa jam kemudian sekolah pun berakhir, bel pulang menggema diseluruh pelosok sekolah. Tampak keramaian murid-murid pulang dengan bahagia. Hari itu, seperti biasa Sakura pulang bersama-sama dengan Ino dan Hinata. Saat di perjalanan pulang, mereka melihat Temari dan Kankuro sedang shopping.

"Temari-senpai."sapa Ino sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Belanjanya kok banyak banget, beli apa aja nih?"tanya Sakura sambil melirik bungkusan yang mereka bawa.

"Nih, beli alat-alat fitness, kami ngeborong loh."Temari pun menunjukkan bungkusan itu kehadapan Sakura and friends.

"Alat fitness? Buat apaan?"tanya Ino sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Buat Gaara."sambung Kankuro.

"Buat Gaara?"Hinata pun mulai bersuara.

"Iya, tuh bocah kan males banget bergerak, jadi kami beliin ini aja, siapa tau nanti dia bisa jadi atlet."sambil menoleh kearah Kankuro.

"Loh, Gaara kan emang atlet."Ino pun mengangkat satu alisnya. Temari pun ikut mengangkat satu alisnya juga, dengan maksud ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

"Atlet lempar lembing, wuuhhh jago banget deh, tepat sasaran mulu."mendengar hal itu, Temari menarik napas panjang.

"Yeee, kalau itu sih gue tau, maksud gue yang kerenan dikit kek, atlet lari kek, silat kek, yang banyak gerakan gitu. Biar dia cepet tinggi."sahut Temari sejadi-jadinya.

"Iya sih, kalau diukur-ukur, Gaara yang paling pendek di kelas."kata Sakura sambil menekan dagunya dengan mata melirik keatas.

"Aduh, gossip mulu, gue pegel nih, dari tadi pegang burden."protes Kankuro yang sejak tadi tidak begitu dihiraukan para girls.

"Ah iya, gue lupa ada lo."sambil menoleh Kankuro. "Kalau gitu, kami balik dulu ya."Temari melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura and friends. Sementara itu dirumah Naruto, berkumpul temen-temen cowo'nya.

"Idih, rumah lo banyak pasir Naruto, jorok banget sih."protes Shikamaru sambil meneliti tiap sudut lantai rumah.

"Yeee, Gaara tuh yang bikin, kalau masuk kerumah, sepatunya nggak digetok, kan pasir yang nempel dikakinya jadi berantakin rumah."sambung Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas untuk dihidangkan.

"Gue kirain gara-gara dia main jutsu dirumah lo, nggak tau nya…"perkataan Shikamaru terhenti saat melirik Gaara.

"Apa lo bilang? Enak aja nuduh gue. Periksa nih ada ato nggak pasir disepatu gue?"sambil duduk santai dipojokan.

"Heheh, becanda, kan kalau yang berhubungan ama pasir, pasti bekennya Gaara, jadi gue nuduh lo aja."sambil membawa setoplas keripik dan beberapa gelas orange juice untuk dihidangkan sama Gaara, Shikamaru ama Kiba. Choji nggak diajak, abisnya rakus ntar ngabisin semua makanan lagi, Shino nggak pernah mau gabung nggak tau deh kenapa, mungkin bantu-bantu cuci piring kali ya, Sasuke mau les tuh, tumben-tumbenan aja nggak ikut. Biasanya always.

"Hei Naruto, punya daging nggak? Akamaru laper nih."sambil mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru dan menilahat Naruto yang menaruh makanan diatas meja.

"Apa kata lo? Daging? Gue tiap hari aja ngirit, makan ramen mulu, lo mau kasih anjing daging."sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba dengan spatula.

"Kalau gitu apa aja deh yang lo punya, kasian nih, anjing gue laper."Kiba memasang ekspresi memelas.

"Oh, kemaren Sasuke bawa empek-empek, itu aja ya."sambil bergegas lari kedapur.

"Terserah deh, suka-suka lo."tak lama Naruto kembali sambil membawa sepontong empek-empek. Gaara mengambil komik yang letaknya tak jauh dari kepala Shikamaru. Tak sengaja Gaara mengendus bau rambut Shikamaru.

"Lo pake sampo ya?"kata Gaara yang telah mengambil komik sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Kok tau, aduh ketahuan ya?"sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang mungkin nggak gatel.

"Sampo cewek lagi, sunsilk kan? Yang urang –aring?"tebak Gaara sambil mulai membuka halaman awal komik.

"Hahaha? Pake sampo cewe? Mendingan lo pake sampo anjing aja, kayak gue."ledek Kiba.

"Idih, jorok, ntar kayak mbah surib lagi (alm)"balas Shikamaru sambil mulai membaringkan tubuhnya kelantai.

"Loh, kok lo tau Gaara? Tau dari mana? Jangan-jangan lo pake juga?"sambung Naruto yang mulai duduk didekat mereka.

"Enak aja, tuh sampo yang biasa Temari pakai, baunya gue nggak tahan, pengennya dia sih, pakai itu biar rambutnya item, ehh masih aja pirang."jelas Gaara sambil sibuk membaca komik.

"Oh, dia pake itu juga ya?"sambung Shikamaru.

"Emang kenapa?"Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nggak, gue pernah ketemu dia waktu beli sampo itu, dia ngetawain gue, ehh, ternyata dia ikut-ikutan gue juga pake sampo itu."jelas Shikamaru sambil tertawa-tawa. Kiba masih tetap asik memberi makan Akamaru.

"Hei Gaara, lo tiap pulang sekolah nggak pernah langsung balik kerumah, nggak takut dimarahin ya?"tanya Naruto.

"Nggak."singkat Gaara. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba pun terdiam sambil menatap Gaara. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Gaara pun menghentikan bacaanya dan melihat ketiga temannya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Gaara heran.

"Kami tau kok, sebenernya lo mau cari tau tentang kematian ibu lo."jawab Naruto yang membuat Gaara ternganga beberapa detik. (kalau beberapa jam masuk laler mampus tuh).

"Enggak."singkat Gaara lagi dan kembali memfokuskan bacaanya.

"Kami mau kok, bantu lo."Gaara pun langsung menatap ketiga temannya itu.

"Kalau mau bantu, kita cari bokap gue dulu, sampe sekarang gue nggak tau dia kemana."jawab Gaara yang sepertinya setuju dengan ide teman-temannya itu.

"Lo masih sering kontak nggak?"tanya Shikamaru sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Dia aja nggak suka gue, gimana mau kontak ama gue."

"Eh, kemaren kan gue sempet pegang hp Temari, terus gue bukan inbox, kayaknya ada pesan deh dari bokap lo, tapi nggak gue buka."pernyataan Shikamaru membuat teman-temannya curiga.

"Lo macarin kakak gue ya?"tanya Gaara.

"Eh, bukan tunggu dulu."

"Iya juga, kalau nggak, kenapa lo bisa pegang hp dia?"sekak Naruto.

"Dengerin dulu."bantah Shikamaru.

"Udah, ngaku aja, udah ketauan kok."ledek Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Apaan sih?"

"Tapi cocok juga ya, couple rambut duren."ledek Gaara sambil menarik-narik rambut Shikamaru.

"Iya ya, rambutnya sama-sama tajem, bisa aja lo."sambil memukul Gaara. Gaara hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat Naruto tanda tangannya sakit dipukul. Dimeja, setoplas keripik kentang kosong, minuman orange juice bersih, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba mulai memasang gaya SMP (selesai makan pulang). Namun hal itu telah terbaca oleh Naruto, gimana nggak terbaca, setiap hari selalu begitu kok.

"Eh eh eh, enak aja, cuciin nih piring gue, beresin nih meja, SMP lo pada."bentak Naruto sambil menarik baju teman-temannya.

"Kita kan udah SMA sekarang, (selesai makan amiiiin)."jawab Kiba yang bajunya masih ditarik Naruto. Mau nggak mau mereka membereskan rumah Naruto, Gaara beresin meja, Shikamaru cuci piring, Kiba nyapu lantai, Naruto berleha-leha sambil mandor.

"Sekalian ya, kacanya dilap juga."perintah Naruto pada Gaara. Mendengar hal itu, Gaara diam, tak lama Gaara menyemprotkan cling ke muka Naruto. Spontan Naruto yang berbaring di lantai kaget, diikuti Kiba yang mengusap-usap kemoceng di wajah Naruto. Belum sempat Shikamaru ikut-ikutan, Naruto udah nuduh duluan.

"Eh, mau apa lo?"Naruto bersiap-siap menerima keusilan temannya.

"Apaan lo? Orang gue mau lewat juga."Shikamaru pun berjalan melewati Naruto. Naruto menyipitkan matanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda dengan dua tangan didepan wajahnya, kayak mau karate. Tiba-tiba Gaara meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya. Ketiga temannya pun panik dan bergegas mendekati Gaara.

"Eh, Gaara, lo nggak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundak Gaara.

"Sesek napas nih."kata Gaara yang masih memegangi dadanya dan berbicara sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Nggak biasa kena debu ya?"terka Shikamaru.

"Nggak, ngaco lo."Gaara pun berusaha membusungkan dadanya agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Muka lo pucet tuh?"sambung Kiba yang ikut mengkhawatirkan temannya itu.

"Gue pulang duluan ya."jawab Gaara tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kiba.

"Mau kami anter nggak? Ntar lo pingsan dijalanan lagi."tawar Naruto sambil mengikuti Gaara berjalan ke pintu.

"Nggak usah, emang gue mau mati apa? Kalau gue koma, baru lo semua harus jenguk gue."perkataan Gaara pun membuat teman-temannya kaget+curiga.

"Maksud lo ngomong gitu?"Naruto pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Becanda bego, udah gue mau pulang."Gaara pun bergegas meninggalkan teman-temannya itu. Bukannya pulang kerumah, malahan Gaara berhenti di sebuah toko untuk membeli minuman, setelah itu Gaara langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Gaara pun mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dan langsung menegaknya sekaligus dengan air yang ia beli tadi.

"Kok makin sering kambuh ya?"kata Gaara sambil menatap botol minuman yang ia genggam.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Semua murid melihat pengumuman yang ada di mading, Gaara yang baru datang pagi itu pun penasaran apa yang sedang dilihat teman-temannya itu.

"Liet apa sih?"kata Gaara sambil mendekati teman-temannya.

"Eh, nih, sekolah ada A-CA-RA."dikte Naruto kepada Gaara. Gaara hanya tercengang.

"Iyaaa, kita bakal nginep di sekolah selama 2 hari, kayak acara LKS (latihan kepemimpinan siswa) gicuu deh."sambung Kiba dengan senangnya.

"Ahh, gue nggak ikut."Gaara pun menunjukkan ekspresi lesunya tanda tak tertarik.

"Kenapa? Pasti lo takut kan?"sambung Naruto.

"Enak aja!"

"Trus kenapa nggak mau? Asik lagi, kita bisa seneng-seneng bareng selama masih ada waktu."terang Kiba. Gaara pun diam sejenak seperti ada sesuatu yang menganjal dipikirannya, ya mungkin itu kali yang menyebabkan Gaara nggak mau ikut. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir.

"Iya deh, gue ikut."spontan Naruto langsung memeluk Gaara.

"Nah, gitu baru temen."Gaara pun langsung menjauhkan diri dari Naruto.

"Apaan sih?"melihat tingkah temannya itu, Kiba hanya tertawa. Tak lama datang Sasuke dengan mata yang membengkak.

"Hah? Kenapa mata lo? Jelek banget. Cocok sama muka lo."ledek Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke.

"Enak aja lo, mata gue iritasi nih."Sasuke pun memasang kacamata hitamnya.

"Iritasi kenapa?" ngintip orang BAB yaaa?"ledek Kiba juga.

"Menurut gue sih, pasti lo kecapean belajar di les baru lo, jadi bengep gitu."terka Gaara sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hah payah, tebakan lo semua meleset nih."

"Terus kenapa?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Gue coba-coba pake softlens Itachi, ehh abis itu mata gue perih banget, langsung merah, gue bawain tidur, eh pas bangun mata gue bengkak gini."jelas Sasuke. Mendengar hal itu, teman-temannya hanya terdiam sambil ternganga.

"Aneh lo."sambung Gaara melepas kesunyian beberapa saat. Gaara dan teman-temannya pun kembali kekelas, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak, (kenapa nggak hayoo? Kasih tau nggak yaa? "hyaaaaahhh" langsung dirasengan Naruto).

"Eh Gaara, kemaren gue pinjem loket lo kan buat naroh celana olahraga gue?"Gaara pun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya kearah Naruto.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Pinjem kuncinya dong, foto bokap ama nyokap gue ketinggelan disitu, mana satu-satunya lagi."pinta Naruto sambil menadah tangannya. Gaara pun mengambil kunci dari saku celananya.

"Jangan bongkar-bongkar barang gue ya."sambil memberikan kuncinya pada Naruto.

"Oke deh."Naruto pun bergegas berlari menuju loket yang tidak jauh dari papan mading. Gaara dan teman-temannya pun kembali kekelas dan duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

.

"Mana ya fotonya?"sambil bongkar-bongkar loket Gaara, padahal udah diingetin jangan dibongkar.

"Nah ini fotonya."sambil melihat foto dan menciumnya. "Untung nggak ilang."belum sempat menutup loketnya Naruto menemukan sesuatu di loket Gaara yang membuatnya kaget.

.

"Kok lama banget sih Naruto?"gerutu Kiba sambil mencari kutu Akamaru.

"Hah, jangan-jangan."Gaara pun langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas. Kiba dan Sasuke tercengang melihat Gaara.

"Kenapa sih?"kata Sasuke heran.

"Nggak tau tuh."sahut Kiba. Gaara pun bergegas berlari menuju ruang loketnya.

"Kalau sampai Naruto ngeliet itu, gawat!"gerutu Gaara sambil terus berusaha berlari kencang. Saat sampai diloket, Gaara melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan. Gaara pun mendekati Naruto, tanpa diduga pukulan keras melayang ke pipi Gaara yang membuat Gaara sampai terduduk.

"Apa-apaan lo?"tanya Gaara heran sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi pipinya.

"Kenapa lo nggak bilang masalah ini ke kita?"bentak Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah baju Gaara. Gaara hanya diam tanpa berani menatap Naruto.

"Loe nemuin itu ya? Kan udah gue bilang, lo jangan bongkar barang-barang gue."sambil menepis tangan Naruto.

"Kita tuh temenan udah lama, kenapa masalah besar kayak gini lo sama sekali nggak cerita? Lo nganggep kami apa?"bentak Naruto lagi.

"Bukannya nggak mau bilang, gue nggak bisa bilang sama lo."jawab Gaara pelan sambil menunduk. Naruto hanya menghembus napas panjang.

"Gue mohon, lo jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang ini."pinta Gaara yang akhirnya mulai berani menatap Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Gue Cuma nggak mau, dipandang lemah gara-gara hal kayak gini."Gaara pun mulai berdiri. Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hanya lo yang baru tau masalah ini, Kankuro ama Temari juga nggak tau, ini rahasia, jangan pernah bilang siapa-siapa."pinta Gaara sambil menutup loketnya. Naruto pun hanya terdiam, dan membuat ruang loket yang sepi menjadi hening.

.

"Mana tuh Gaara, jadi ikutan ngilang?"tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Emang Gaara ama Naruto kemana?"Shikamaru yang tak tahu apa-apa karena baru datang pun ikut-ikutan celingak-celinguk.

"Apa kita susul aja ya?"Sasuke pun mulai berdiri. Tak lama kemudian munculah Naruto dan Gaara.

"Dari mana aja lo bedua?"tanya Sasuke kepada mereka.

"Gue dari loket, kenapa sih?"jawab Naruto sambil berjalan masuk kekelas.

"Lama banget?"tanya Kiba juga.

"Sebenernya…"Gaara langsung menatap Naruto.

"Sebenernya apa?"Sasuke pun melirik Naruto. Gaara terus menatap Naruto dengan cemas. Perkataan Naruto pun terhenti.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebenernya kenapa?"tanya Kiba heran.

"Aduduh.. perut gue mules nih, dari tadi gue bolak-balik wc mulu."Naruto pun memegangi perutnya sambil duduk dikursinya. Gaara menghembuskan napas panjang karena lega mendengar jawaban Naruto, sementara Naruto menghembuskan nafas kehidupan lewat an*s nya, apa ayoo?

"Ih, pantes, dari tadi gue nyium bau aneh, kayak bangkai anak ayam gitu."kata Kiba sambil menutup hidung dengan kedua tangannya. (padahal Naruto nggak bener-bener ke wc). Setelah itu Sakura dan Ino pun masuk kelas.

"Hei all, udah tau info mading belooomm?"tanya Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dan berjalan ala miss akhirat.

"Udah tau, ketinggalan loo."sahut Kiba yang duduk dikursi sambil mengangkat kakinya keatas meja. Ino pun memasang wajah ketus dan cemberut.

"Hoo? Info apa?"kata Hinata yang baru masuk kelas dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Lo nggak tau ya? Kamseupay iwh."kata Ino dengan bangganya karena masih ada yang belom tau infonya. Shikamaru pun meniru perkataan Ino dengan gerak-gerik tubuh sambil memonyongkan mulutnya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto dan Kiba pun tertawa.

"Ngetawain apa lo?"tanya Ino dengan nada suara yang tinggi sambil menatap Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ngetawain elo!"singkat Gaara. Ino pun menatap Gaara sambil cemberut dan kembali duduk sambil menceritakan info yang udah kadaluarsa, (bahasa inggrisnya sepayet ato apa la, kagak ngerti) ke Hinata.

"Eh, hari ini pelajaran tikom kan? Ke LAB yuk."ajak Sakura kepada teman-temannya sambil mulai berjalan ke LAB. Kelas sepuluh 3 pun berhamburan keluar kelas menuju LAB, saat Gaara berjalan keluar kelas, tak sengaja Gaara menabrak Sasori sang kakak kelas di depan pintu. Beberapa saat Gaara bertatapan dengan Sasori. Belum sempat Sasori membentak Gaara..

"Kalau jalan pake mata bego!"bentak Gaara duluan yang membuat Sasori ternganga. Melihat hal itu, Naruto dan teman-temannya ikut-ikutan ternganga sampai giginya pada keluar dari gusi (gusi ato busi ya?) dan matanya hampir loncat, dan mereka langsung menarik tangan Gaara agar menjauhi Sasori.

"Gila lo, parah! itu kan wakil ketua OSIS kita, pake dibentak lagi."sambil terus menarik tangan Gaara.

"Ha? Masa' sih? Gue nggak tau dia OSIS."jawab Gaara dengan polosnya pada Kiba.

.

Sesampainya di LAB, Anko-sensei sudah menunggu didalam. Murid-murid pun mulai mengisi bangku-bangku kosong. (Nih cerita Naruto ya, bukan cerita bangku kosong)

"Semua sudah dapat kursi masing-masing? Silahkan nyalakan komputernya."perintah Anko-sensei sambil menatap komputernya dengan serius. Terlihat Naruto kebingungan sendiri di depan komputernya.

"Kenapa lo? Celingak-celinguk dari tadi?"Shikamaru terus memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Haaa, kalau lo bener-bener pinter, gue mau ngetes lo nih."tantang Naruto sambil menatap Shikamaru.

"Ngetes apa?"Shikamaru pun mulai menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Tapi nggak boleh ada yang tau ya, satu orang pun nggak boleh tau hal ini."pinta Naruto sambil mulai membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Shikamaru.

"Nyalain komputer gue dong, gue nggak ngerti nih."spontan Shikamaru langsung memukul Naruto.

"Gue kirain apaan, dasar jigong rubah berekor lo (rubah emang punya ekor kale)."Naruto pun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Shikamaru. Kiba yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan mereka berdua pun mulai datang menghampiri.

"Bego, sini-sini gue yang nyalain."Kiba pun mulai menghampiri komputer Naruto, setelah beberapa saat berada di depan komputer.

"Ahh, auk ah, gue nggak ngerti juga."Kiba pun menjauh dari komputer Naruto. Gaara pun melihat tingkah ketiga temennya itu.

"Eh, nggak baca ya?"Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba pun langsung menatap Gaara.

"Mesin TIK lagi rusak, jangan diganggu."kata Gaara sambil membaca tulisan yang berada didepan layar monitor. Mereka bertiga pun langsung melihat kelayar monitor serentak. (eh, emangnya mesin TIK ada monitornya ya? Maklum mesin TIK abad ke 22, abadnya doraemon).

"Haah, kirain komputer, pantesan nggak ada USB nya, haah, dasar tompel bencong."Kiba terus menggerutu sambil mulai duduk dikursinya. Bencong yang ada dilampu merah pun langsung bersin, gara-gara namanya disebut Kiba. (untung bukan Gaara yang nyebut, kalau disebut Gaara, ribet lagi tuh, gara-gara Gaara).

Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan untuk pulang. Temari pun menghampiri Gaara yang sudah berjalan didepan gerbang bersama teman-temannya.

"Gaara?"teriak Temari sambil berlari menghampiri Gaara.

"Hah?"Gaara pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Lo belum mau pulang kan?"

"Emang kenapa?" Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lo makan diluar aja ya, gue males masak nih."kata Temari sambil mengeluarkan uang disaku celananya.

"Makan dimana?"

"Suka-suka lo deh, tapi jangan makan dirumah Naruto ya."mendengar hal itu Naruto pun melirik kearah Temari.

"Emang kenapa? Sembarangan, gue juga nggak niat ngeracunin Gaara."sahut Naruto sambil cemberut melihat Temari.

"Kata kakak Kiba, Akamaru kemaren pingsan abis makan empek-empek dirumah lo."Temari pun membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Haah? Masa' sih? Jangan-jangan empek-empek yang dibawain Sasuke udah basi lagi."Naruto pun memegangi dagunya.

"sembarangan, gue beli waktu masih panas, nggak mungkin basi."protes Sasuke.

"Hei! Sejak kapan Akamaru pingsan? Ngaco lo."sambung Kiba. Naruto pun melihat Kiba kemudian kembali menatap Temari lagi.

"Lo boongin gue ya?"Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sambil bersiap-siap mengejar Temari, Temari pun segera bergegas lari.

"Yee, gue sumpel juga tu mulut kakak lo."sambil menatap Gaara.

"Kalau gitu, gue beli makanan dulu ya, ada yang mau ikut nggak?"tawar Gaara.

"Nggak deh, kita kan mau beres-beres buat persiapan nginep disekolah malam nanti."jawab Naruto sambil menatap Gaara.

"Ya udah deh."Gaara pun berjalan menuju tempat biasanya orang jualan makanan. Gaara terus melirik makanan yang cocok buat menganjal perutnya dan sesuai selera (kayak indomie, seleraa kuu). Saat Gaara sibuk melihat-lihat makanan.

"Ey Gaara, ngapain lo?"Gaara pun langsung menoleh asal suara.

"Shino? Ngapain lo?"Gaara melihat Shino dengan heran.

"Lo liet sendiri."Gaara pun menatap Shino dari atas kebawah berulang-ulang.

"Pantes aja lo nggak pernah mau ngumpul kalau diajak kerumah Naruto, gue kirain lo cuciin piring nyokap lo, ternyata ini yaa."Shino pun hanya tersenyum dibalik kerah baju yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Ternyata lo jualan serabi disini?"

"Iya nih, beliin serabi gue dong Gaara, gue mau cepet pulang nih, tapi barangnya belom abis."pinta Shino.

"Ah, nggak mau."

"Ayo dong Gaara, sama temen juga, pelit banget, enak kok."sambil menjejal serabi kedepan Gaara.

"Nggak mau."Gaara pun menjauhkan serabi itu darinya.

"Ayo dong Gaara, kalau beli 4, gratis kuah duren loh."tawar Shino lagi.

"Yee, dimana-mana, kalau beli serabi, kuahnya emang nggak bayar, gue nggak mau."tolak Gaara lagi. Ujung-ujungnya..

"Makasih ya Gaara, dateng lagi besok."teriak Shino, Gaara hanya menggerutu sendiri tanpa menoleh kearah Shino.

"Nggak niat makan serabi, ehh malah beli serabi."sambil mengunyah serabi dijalanan.

.

.

Kankuro sedang melihat Temari yang dari tadi sibuk mengemas barang-barang.

"Mau kabur? Kabur aja sana jauh-jauh."sambil mendekati Temari.

"Enak aja, lo tu yang sana."

"Mau kemana lo? Lari kerumah Shikamaru?"Temari pun menatap Kankuro.

"Gaara ada acara disekolah, nginep selama 2 hari, jadi gue bantuin beresin barang-barang dia, jadi dia nggak perlu repot-repot lagi."sambil sibuk mengemas sesuatu kedalam ransel.

"Hah! Acara?"teriak Kankuro.

"Kaget gue, emang lo nggak tau ya?"sambil mengusap-usap dadanya. Kankuro pun bergegas masuk kekamarnya, tak lama kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa barang-barang aneh.

"Mau apa lo?"tanya Temari heran.

"Nih, gue punya karung, kalau bajunya nggak cukup dimasukin ke ransel, masukin aja kekarung."sambil menenteng karung yang ada ditangannya.

"Gila lo, mana mau Gaara bawa karung kayak gitu, emangnya Gaara mau mulung? Helloooo."

"Yee, lo nggak tau, tong yang sering dibawa Gaara kemana-mana itu kan tong sampah."Temari langsung melototi kankuro.

"Sembarangan, nenek-nenek pikun juga tau, kalau gentong yang sering dibawa gaara tuh isinya pasir."Kankuro pun kembali masuk kekamarnya dan keluar lagi.

"Gaara butuh ini nggak ya?"Temari pun menoleh kearah Kankuro.

"Tenda? Buat apaan? Gaara tu nginep disekolah, bukannya mau camping."Kankuro pun kembali masuk kekamarnya, sebelum Kankuro keluar, Temari udah ngancem duluan.

"Kalau lo keluar bawain barang aneh lagi, gue lemparin nih pake burden!"teriak Temari, Kankuro pun tak keluar kamar sambil bawain barang aneh lagi. Gaara pun datang dengan ekspresi muka yang muak, karena abis nginjak jebakan kucing dijalanan (becanda).

"Eh, kenapa? Kusut amat? Kayak pak camat, jualan tomat, anaknya somat, saudaranya mamat, tinggal dikampung keramat, the end artinya tamat.."perkataan Temari terhenti karena disanggah Gaara.

"Lo lagi kumat?"tanya Gaara sambil heran melihat Temari.

"Barang-barang lo udah gue kemas nih, tinggal lo bawa aja."sambil cengengesan memberikan ransel kepada Gaara.

"Oh, ten cuu.. (thank you)"kata Gaara sambil mengambil ransel tersebut. Gaara pun melihat karung yang tergeletak berantakan dilantai.

"Karung siapa nih? Gue ambil ya."sambil memungut karung yang ada dilantai.

"Uwaaaa, adik cuu yang ganteng, yang punya kurap dikepala, yang eyelinernya luntur diseluruh mata, jangan ambil tu karung untuk mulung, jatuh dong martabat guee.."kata Temari sambil menarik karung itu dari tangan Gaara.

"Gelaa kale loo, goe bukannya mao mulung."kata Gaara ikut-ikutan penyakit Andre ama Sule.

"Trus buat apaan?"Temari mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ada deh, pokoknya gue punya ide."sambil memasukan karung kedalam ranselnya.

"Udah jam segini, gue pamit dulu yaa."kata Gaara bergegas meninggalkan Temari.

"Ati-ati loh Gaara."balas Temari sambil mengikuti Gaara kepintu keluar.

.

.

.

"Gaara belum dateng ya? Udah hampir jam 5 ni, anak cowo' juga udah pada ngumpul semua."Naruto pun melihat jam yang ada dikakinya. (ahh.. becandaannya jelek). Ditangannya!

"Dia nggak dateng kali."kata Kiba sambil menyikat taringnya dengan kayu siwak. (nih konoha atau arab Saudi sih? beltaaak)

"Jangan-jangan Gaara keracunan serabi gue lagi."gelisah Shino dalam hati. Gaara yang masih berada di halaman sekolah menjadi risau memegangi karungnya.

"Niat mau masukin kepala Naruto kedalam karung, ehh bawanya ribet gini, nggak jadi ah."Gaara pun langsung menggantunkan karung itu keatas pohon dekat halaman sekolahnya. Lalu langsung bergegas menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir jam 22.21. malam, Naruto gelisah sendiri, setelah habis bergurau dengan teman-temannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aduuh, udah pada tidur lagi, gue kebelet niiih."Naruto pun memberanikan diri keluar kelas. Wc yang jaraknya agak jauh membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Mana gelep lagi."sambil berjalan tersendat-sendat dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Dan pandangan Naruto trerhenti pada sesuatu.

"A.. a.. ap.. apaa… apaan tuh?"sambil menelan ludah Naruto memandangi pohon rindang dekat halaman sekolah. Dia melihat sesosok bayangan putih melayang-layang di dekat pohon itu. Karena ketakutannya, Naruto langsung berlari kencang tanpa melihat kanan kiri lagi. (mampus tuh, nggak noleh kanan kiri, jadi selama ini naruto yang suka nabrak tembok sekolah sampe jebol) Saat sampai dikelas, Naruto langsung masuk keselimutnya Kiba.

"Apa-apaan nih?"Kiba yang sedang tertidur pulas pun terbangun.

"Kiba, toloong."kata Naruto sambil menggigil.

"Kenapa lo? Liet setan?"terka Kiba pada Naruto.

"Kok lo bisa tau?"

"Haah, mana setannya, gue gak takut, ayo tunjukin dimana?"kata Kiba sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Naruto pun mengajak Kiba kehalaman sekolah, dan menunjukkan sosok yang ia lihat tadi.

"A.. aa… uaaaa.. appaaa.. ituu.. haaaaaa."Kiba lebih nggak jelas dari Naruto. Mereka berdua pun berlari kekelas dan masuk keselimut Gaara.

"Aduuhh.."Gaara yang mengalami amnesia dari kecil, dan baru bisa tidur sebentar, ehh malah dibangunin Naruto ama Kiba.

"Lo mau gue panggil shukaku yaa?"bentak Gaara sambil membuka selimutnya. Gaara langsung kaget melihat wajah Naruto dan Kiba yang pucat, kayak nggak dialirin darah.

"Kenapa?"tanya Gaara heran.

"Haaa.. haaaa. Haaaaa."Kiba sulit untuk berbicara.

"Hamil? Habis? Hangus? Apaan sih?"Gaara menjadi semakin bingung. Naruto dan Kiba pun menarik tangan Gaara, dan menyuruh agar Gaara melihat apa yang udah mereka liat. Setelah Gaara melihat pohon yang ditunjuk oleh dua temannya itu.

"Ini hantunya?"tanya Gaara.

"Kok lo nggak takut sih?"sambil menatap Gaara dengan heran.

"Ini karung yang gue gantung tadi sore. Parah lo!"Kiba dan Naruto pun langsung memukul-mukul Gaara karena kesalnya.

"Jangan-jangan lo ya, yang sering gantungin karung disebelah rumah gue?"tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk gaara.

"Disebelah rumah lo tu bukan gatungan karung, tapi jemuran beha Danzou."kata Kiba seenaknya.

"Mana mungkin sih, danzou punya beha?"kata Gaara sambil memukul gigi Kiba.

"Udah, gue nggak bisa tidur lagi nih gara-gara kalian."sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Naruto dan Kiba pun mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Saat sampai dikelas, Gaara tidak langsung tidur, ntah karena amnesianya kambuh ato apa la, jangan-jangan mikirin goe lageee, 'mimisan' ("hyaaaah" disabaku kyu Gaara).

"Lo nggak tidur Gaara?"Kiba pun menatap Gaara.

"Oh, gue mau minum obat tidur dulu."sambil mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dan menegaknya sekaligus.

"Udah gila lo, makan obat segitu banyak, entar dosis over lo."kata Kiba.

"Over dosis kale."sambung Shikamaru dari balik selimutnya.

"Haah, belum tidur nih bocah."Kiba pun memukul-mukul Shikamaru dengan gulingnya.

"Lo nggak takut pengaruh obatnya bikin lo tidur lama, entar pas lo bangun, jamannya udah berubah lagi."sambil memperhatikan Gaara meminum air.

"Kalau gue nggak minum, malahan entar gue nggak bisa bangun lagi."perkataan Gaara pun membuat Kiba bingung. Naruto hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sambil menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala.

"Sini, obat apaan sih, gue liet."kata Kiba sambil menyolong sebotol obat dari tangan Gaara, Gaara pun berusaha mengambil obatnya kembali. Belum sempat Kiba melihatnya.

"Balikiiiiiiiiinnn!"Teriak Naruto yang membuat seluruh teman-teman yang berada dikamarnya terbangun. Naruto mengambil botol obat itu dari tangan Kiba, dan langsung memberikan pada Gaara dengan mata yang terpejam, dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidur kembali.

"Haah? Nih anak ngigaunya ngagetin orang aja."sambil mengusap-usap dadanya. Gaara pun langsung menyimpan obatnya kembali.

"Kenapa tu, si Naruto, ngigau ya?"tanya Sasuke yang terbangun karena ulahnya.

"Neng neng nong neng."kata Naruto sambil terpejam untuk meyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa dia memang sedang mengigau.

"Mimpi Ahmad dani kali, tuh bocah."kata Choji sambil mengunyah bantalnya.

"Kenapa sih?"tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke pun langsung menoleh shikamaru dan terkaget.

"Hah! Apa-apaan lo? Buah ditempelin kemata."sambil terlonjak kaget.

"Biar mata gue nggak bengep kayak lo."Shikamaru pun membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Hah, timun?"Choji pun langsung memakan timun yang tertempel dimata dan wajah Shikamaru.

"Apaan sih, nih timun gue, balikin nggak?"sambil menarik-narik lidah Choji.

"Aufff.."Akamaru pun mulai bersuara.

"Haah, ada sapi, ayo potong sapi, gue mau makan sapi."melihat hal itu Kiba langsung menghadangnya.

"Ini anjing gue bego, mau makan sapi? nih kaki."sambil menjejalkan kakinya ke Choji. Mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kelas sepuluh 3 cowo', Kurenai pun memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"tanya Kurenai yang telah berada didepan pintu kelas. Murid-murid pun langsung melihat kearah Kurenai. Dan mereka semua terkejut melihat wajah Kurenai yang penuh dengan masker tomat berwarna merah, yang membuatnya tampak menyeramkan.

"Huaaaaaaaaantuuuuuuuu."teriak mereka semua. Mereka semua pun langsung pingsan ditempat tidur masing-masing.

"Beres, semua sudah tidur."sambil ngikik (bunyinya kikikik, kalau ngakak, bunyinya kakakak) dan menutup pintu kelas sambil berjalan keruangnya. Jam pun telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 tepat. Tampak seorang cowok berambut cangcuters dan cowok berambut lurus datang menghampiri kelas sepuluh 3. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Kasih tau nggak yaaaaaaaaa?

* * *

Aduuuuhh, cerita apaan ni, ngaco abiss. hahaha

makasih ya buat yang udah baca chapter pertamanya, moga aja nggak nyesel bacain fic gue.

"nyesel-nyesel.."sambung Gaara.

mungkin cerita di chapter 2 ni agak ngaco abis (bagi gue sih.) garing lagi. moga kalian nggak sependapat aja yaa.

.

.

selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya, (buat yang nungguin, kalau nggak sih gapapa. -sambil duduk merenung dipojokan-)

arigatou ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

2 cowok tadi pun langsung memukul-mukul botol aqua kosong yang didalamnya diisi batu kerikil kecil. Gaara dan teman-temannya pun terkaget dan langsung terbangun. Mereka pun heran melihat 2 cowok yang telah berada didepan kelas mereka. Gaara pun menatap cowok berambut ala cangcuters itu dengan heran tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa lo liet-liet gue? Naksir?"kata cowok itu sambil melototi Gaara.

"Hah, lo bisa ngomong? Ternyata lo orang, gue kira lo boneka santet Kankuro dirumah."sambil menatap cowok itu, teman-teman Gaara pun tertawa.

"Hah? Kalian nggak tau siapa gue?"

"Sudah Rock lee, nggak usah manjang-manjangin masalah."kata cowok yang satunya lagi.

"Gimana mau kenal, kenalan juga belom."sahut Kiba.

"Baik, perkenalkan dulu, gue Neji dan patner gue ini Rock lee, kami adalah ketua pembimbing kalian dalam melaksanakan tugas-tugas LKS ini."sambil menujuk Rock lee yang berada disebelahnya, Rock lee pun tersenyum lebar, hingga giginya bersinar sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Haaaah, mukanya horror banget."Naruto pun ikut-ikutan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ehem, baiklah, semuanya banguuuuuuuun."teriak Rock lee sambil mengeluarkan aura apinya.

"Bukannya kita udah bangun ya?"Shikamaru pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Siapa yang bicara disana?"sambil menunjuk Kiba.

"Nih orang ngagetin aja."sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Baik, limbad sama parto, kalian dihukum."sambil menunjuk Gaara dan Kiba.

"Limbad?"kata Gaara heran.

"Parto?"Kiba pun ikutan heran.

"Hahaha, pantes tuh, gue setuju Lee-senpai."teriak Naruto histeris sambil tepuk tangan sendiri. Lee pun kembali mengangkat jempolnya kearah Naruto sambil nyengir. Gaara dan Kiba pun langsung melototi Naruto.

.

"Haahh, dihukum deh."sambil duduk didepan kelas.

"Hukuman segini doang, kalau Cuma disuruh patroli diluar gue mah udah biasa."sambil menatap Kiba.

"Loe emang udah biasa nggak tidur, tapi guee.."sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Udaah."Kiba pun mulai mondar-mandir didepan kelasnya sambil mengintip kedalam.

"Eh, kan udah disuruh nggak boleh ngintip."tegur Gaara yang melihat tingkah Kiba.

"Orangnya kan nggak tau, jadi boleh dong."sambil terus mengintip.

"Siapa yang lo maksud nggak tau?"Kiba terkaget sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Uaaahhh, sejak kapan."sambil menatap Lee dengan heran.

"Kan udah gue bilang, nggak denger sih."Gaara pun duduk dipojokan.

"Lo nggak bilang kalau ada orang dibelakang."sambil mengepalkan tangannya kearah Gaara.

"Hukuman ditambah, kalian pel seluruh teras kelas-kelas."

"Loh, kok gue kena juga."protes Gaara sambil berdiri, Kiba pun tertawa karna punya temen ngepel.

"Ini namanya asas kebersamaan, satu dihukum, dihukum semua, satu nggak makan, nggak makan semua…"perkataan Lee dipotong Kiba.

"Satu ngepel, ngepel semuaa, aseekk."sambil begegas mengambil pengepel di gudang. Tak lama Kiba kembali membawa dua pengepel dan satu ember.

"Niiiih khusus buat temen gue."sambil memberikan pengepel itu kepada Gaara dengan seyuman yang ADAW.

"Siap mengepel sen.. loh orangnya mana?"Kiba pun celingak-celinguk mencari Lee. Gaara mulai mengepel tanpa menghiraukan Kiba. Hampir seperempat teras kelas selesai mereka pel malam itu.

"Kalau ngerjain sama-sama, ngantuknya ilang ya."kata Kiba sambil terus mengepel. Karna tak ada jawaban dari Gaara, Kiba pun langsung menoleh kearah Gaara.

"Lo denger nggak sih gue ngomong?"sambil menatap Gaara.

"Denger."singkat Gaara, Kiba pun menatap mata Gaara, Kiba menyadari bahwa pandangan Gaara kosong, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa lo? Serius amat."Kiba pun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kalau punya orang tua yang sayang ama kita, rasanya gimana sih?"Gaara pun menatap Kiba, lalu terkaget melihat ekspresi Kiba.

"Lo kangen bokap lo kan?"sambil memasang ekspresi dramatis dengan mata yang menyala-nyala. (atuuuut).

"Nggak juga sih, Cuma gue nggak biasa dihukum, jadi inget orang tua."Gaara pun menunduk menatap kelantai sambil terus mengepel. Kiba pun menatapnya.

"Tenang, kami bakalan bantu cari bokap lo kok."sambil menepuk pundak Gaara yang berada disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang aneh dari Gaara, wajahnya langsung berubah pucat, dan seperti sulit bernapas. Kiba pun menjadi panik.

"Gaara? Lo kenapa? Ini nggak lucu ya?"sambil tertawa-tawa. Gaara pun semakin menunjukan kondisi tubuh yang lemah, tatapannya mulai sendu dan tubuhnya sempoyongan.

"Hei Gaara, ahh becandaan lo jelek nih."Kiba masih belum mengerti dan terus menganggap itu sebagai lelucon Gaara. Tubuh Gaara yang sempoyongan mulai terduduk dan akhirnya tersungkur, dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

"Akting lo bagus tuh, pantes aja dapet tawaran maen film Naruto saripudin (shippuden, beltak)."sambil terus tertawa. Beberapa saat Kiba menatap Gaara, dan mulai menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah lelucon.

"Gaara? Gaara? Pingsan beneran nih."sambil duduk disebelah Gaara dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Gaara yang tergeletak dilantai. Kiba pun segera menuju kelasnya.

"Dalam hitungan 3 detik, kalian akan merasa tenang , kami akan membuat kalian melupakan segala kesusahan, kegelisahan dan kesedihan kalian, 3, 2, 1.."brak.. pintu kelas terbuka lebar dan membuat perkataan Lee dan Neji terhenti. Naruto dan teman-teman pun langsung kaget dan melotot.

"Eh.. siapa yang nyuruh lo masuk? Hipnotis gue yang diajarin Itachi jadi gatot (Gagal Total) nih!"bentak Lee.

"Maaf senpai, tapi Gaara pingsan disana."sambil menunjuk keluar, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung bergegas berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan Kiba diikuti teman-teman yang lainnya. Saat sampai disana, Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh Gaara dan menggendongnya.

"Cepat Naruto, bawa Gaara ke UKS."kata Lee dengan nada suara yang sepertinya panik. Naruto pun bergegas membawa Gaara ke UKS tanpa menghiraukan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Lee, cepat panggil anggota PMR, Sakura atau siapa lah, asal jangan panggil Tsunade-sama aja."perintah Neji sambil berlari mengikuti Naruto. Lee pun bergegas menuju ruang PMR.

"Ayo, baringkan Gaara kekasur, buka jampernya biar lebih mudah bernapas."Neji pun semakin panik, tak lama datang Lee dan Tsunade-sama.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Tsuande-sama sambil menghampiri Gaara.

"Kenapa lo panggil Tsunade-sama?"bisik Neji kepada Lee.

"Bukannya tadi elo yang nyuruh gue panggil Tsunade-sama."sambil menatap Neji.

"Dasar bolot."Tsunade-sama pun menggosokkan minyak angin keperut, leher, kening, dan hidung Gaara. Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Gaara pun membuka matanya dan langsung disambut teman-temannya.

"Gaara, lo udah bagun?"tanya beberapa temennya, Gaara hanya terheran-heran karna tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya Gaara sakit.."perkataan Tsunade terhenti.

"Maaf temen-temen, bisa ninggalin gue ama Tsunade-sama bentar nggak?"pinta Gaara sambil menatap teman-temanya.

"Boleh sih."kata mereka sambil berjalan keluar dan tetap menatap Gaara.

"Sebenernya, ceritanya kayak gimana sampai-sampai Gaara pingsan gitu? Ahh nggak bener nih lo."kata Sasuke kepada Kiba sambil menutup pintu UKS.

"Orang gue juga nggak tau apa-apa, tanya Akamaru tuh kalau nggak percaya."

"Akamaru mana bisa ngomong, bego."kata Choji sambil mencongkel-congkel hidungnya.

"Udaaah, diem lo semua, gue rasengan baru tau lo."bentak Naruto yang membuat temen-temennya heran.

"Apaan lo? Aneh banget, jangan-jangan masih ngigau nih?"kata Shikamaru sambil mengecek panas badan Naruto dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya kekening Naruto.

"kalian sih, temen sakit juga malahan berantem disini."sambil duduk dikursi panjang didepan teras UKS.

"Gaara kan Cuma pingsan, emang dia sakit apaan?"tanya Shikamaru sambil bersender didinding.

"Ahaaa, nggak ada apa-apa."sambil menyengir sendiri. Tak lama Tsunade-sama pun keluar dari UKS.

"Gimana keadaan Gaara, Tsunade-sama?"tanya Sasuke yang berada didekat pintu.

"Cuma kecapean, untuk malam ini, jangan ganggu dia ya."kata Tsunade-sama dengan tatapan yang sendu.

"Ahh, oke deh."sahut Kiba senang.

"Kalau kalian semua sayang Gaara, jaga dia baik-baik ya."perkataan Tsunade-sama pun membuat mereka tercengang, Tsunade-sama pun meninggalkan ruang UKS.

"Jadi kapan nih, kita bantu Gaara cari bokapnya?"tanya Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

"Ntar ntar aja, kenapa sih buru-buru amat."sambung Shikamaru sambil duduk disebelah Naruto, daripada bediri mulu, pegel bego, yang nggak duduk bisul yang bediri mandul.

"Hahhh, kalau lo nggak mau bantuin, nggak usah deh, gue sendiri juga bisa."jawab Naruto dengan ketus.

"Siapa yang bilang nggak mau bantu, gue kan Cuma bilang entar, budek nih bocah, congeknya sekilo kali."kata Shikamaru yang heran dengan sikap Naruto.

"Aduuh, berisik, Gaara mau istirahat bego, ayo balik kekelas."kata Lee sambil berjalan menuju kekelas.

.

.

Pagi-pagi banget Naruto udah bangun dan langsung menjenguk Gaara diruang UKS. Semalaman Naruto nggak bisa tidur karena mikirin gue (beltak) mikirin Gaara, sambil membawa sebotol obat Gaara yang disembunyikan Gaara saat berdebat dengan Kiba, Naruto menemukannya dibalik selimut Gaara. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan UKS.

"Gaara?"sapa Naruto pelan sambil menghampiri Gaara.

"Udah bangun? Lo kan disuruh istirahat semalem, bandel banget ni bocah!"sambil duduk dikursi yang tidak jauh dari Gaara.

"Gue insomnia bego, nggak bisa tidur. (Udah bener kan, bukan amnesia kayak di chapter 2 lagi, hahhaha)

"Nih obat lo, ketinggelan dibawah selimut."sambil memberikan obat kepada Gaara. Gaara pun mengambil obat itu.

"Weehh, pasti lo kambuh gara-gara obatnya lo tinggalin kan?"

"Bukan kok, semalem gue udah minum obat."Naruto pun melirik keatas berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Iya juga ya, udah lo minum semalem, tapi kok masih kambuh juga?"sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Mungkin gue udah nggak bisa bertahan lagi."sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Lo jangan ngomong gitu dong, lo bilang mau cari bokap lo, mau tau tentang nyokap lo, gimana sih, lo harus kuat dong, bertahan."kata Naruto sambil menampar-nampar tangan Gaara.

"Tapi gue udah nggak kuat lagi, gue.."perkataan Gaara terhenti.

"Selama lo masih bisa bernapas, gue janji, bakalin nemuin bokap lo, dan bakal bongkar semua pertanyaan hidup lo, asal lo janji juga, selama itu, lo harus bisa bertahan."mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Gaara pun tersenyum dengan tatapan yang sendu.

"Jangan lama-lama, entar gue keburu K.O lagi."Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gaara. Tak lama Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sasuke menghampiri mereka.

"Disini rupanya, dicariin juga."Sasuke pun menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Sakit bego."sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Naah, tebakan gue bener kan? Ayoo mana 5 ribu."tagih Shikamaru kepada Kiba sambil menadah tangannya.

"Ehee, utang dulu ya."sambil cengengesan.

"Yeeee, kalau nggak punya uang nggak usah taruhan."

"Gaara? Gimana? Udah baikan belom?"Sasuke pun menghampiri Gaara.

"Baikan apanya? Lo kira gue sakit? Enggak bego."Gaara pun mulai duduk dikasurnya.

"Trus kenapa lo pingsan? Cari sensasi kan?"kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara.

"Gue bukan lo kale, yang hobinya tepe (TEbar PEsona)."Sasuke pun tertawa.

"Ehh, katanya kegiatan LKS Cuma sampe hari ini kan."kata Shikamaru yang membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Loh kenapa?"tanya Naruto.

"Jangan bilang gara-gara gue pingsan ini ya?"kata Gaara dengan P.D nya.

"Yee, G.R, bukan gara-gara lo kali, tapi katanya semalem ada yang kerasukan."kata Shikamaru sambil memakan apel yang ia bawa untuk Gaara.

"Siapa?"Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Katanya sih Tenten-senpai, tapi menurut gue, dia pasti bukan kerasukan."

"Trus kenapa?"sambung Kiba.

"Menurut gue, pasti si Ino yang masuk kejiwanya, mungkin si Tenten terlalu keras kale, jadi bikin Ino nggak seneng."terka Shikamaru.

"Bener juga, kalau si Ino sih, gue percaya."kata Naruto. Tak lama Ino, Sakura dan Hinata datang menjenguk Gaara sambil membawa bunga.

"Panjang umur."kata Sasuke.

"Gaara, kami denger lo pingsan semalem, nih kami bawa bunga."kata Ino sambil memberikan bunga diikuti Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kok bunga, nggak mau ah, nggak bisa dimakan."kata Naruto.

"Siapa yang ngasih sama lo, gue ngasih buat Gaara, karna dia lagi sakit."bentak Sakura, Naruto pun menutup kedua telinganya.

"Makasih deh, taruh disitu aja."kata Gaara sambil menunjuk meja.

"Cepat sembuh Gaara."kata Hinata.

"Gaara semangat yaa."kata Ino.

"Jaga kesehatan deh Gaara, makan tepat waktu, entar gue bilangin Temari supaya masak masakan yang bergizi buat lo."kata Sakura juga. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Ehh, Ino, semalem pembina lo kerasukan kan? Pasti elo yang ngerasukin?"terka Shikamaru.

"Pssstttt, diem-diem aja, kan bagus LKS nya udah kelar."sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"Kelewatan lo, dasar nenek lampir."kata Kiba, Ino pun melototi mata Kiba. Kemudian..

"kami balik dulu yaa, byeee."kata Sakura dan temannya, sementara Kiba duduk dipojokan dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan asap dengan benjol diseluruh kepala, by : Ino.

.

.

.

Setelah dari UKS, Sakura and friends pun langsung pulang, karena memang sudah tidak ada acara LKS lagi. Kebetulan banget, nggak perlu nyari-nyari, mereka udah ketemu Temari.

"Uaaahh, kebetulan, Temari-senpai."sapa Sakura dan segera berlari menghampiri Temari.

"Ehh, kalian."sambil tersenyum.

"Lagi ngapain?"tanya Ino.

"Nih abis borong sayur buat Gaara, tadi Shikamaru sms, katanya acara LKS udah selesai."sambil memilih-milih sayuran.

"Sayuran buat Gaara?"Sakura pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya buat Gaara, kalau Kankuro mah, dikasih rumput juga abis."sambil cengengesan. Sakura terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ohh, pantesan rumput didepan rumah kalian nggak ada, pada bersih semua."Ino pun ikut melihat-lihat sayuran.

"Ya bersih lah, depan rumah kami kan Cuma ada pasir gersang, gimana rumput mau tumbuh."Temari pun menatap Ino yang cengengesan.

"Menu makanan Gaara tiap hari apa?"Temari pun langsung menatap Sakura.

"Ganti-ganti deh, tapi sayuran buat dia, wajib banget."Sakura pun mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

"Loh, makanannya udah bergizi, tapi Gaara kok."kata Sakura dalam hati.

"kenapa lo Sakura?"tanya Temari yang heran melihat Sakura yang bengong sendiri.

"Pasti mikirin Naruto."kata Hinata sambil menatap Temari.

"Yeee, gantengan juga Sasuke."sahut Ino.

"Ehh, Sasuke ganteng? Kemana-mana juga ganteng adek gue."ceplos Temari.

"tapi gue seneng deh sama masashi, soalnya karakter cowok yang dia bikin keren semua."Sakura pun tersenyum manis.

"Iya ya, palingan yang jeleknya Kankuro, Choji, ama Lee, Gay-sensei juga jelek banget."Temari dan yang lainnya pun tertawa.

"Jadi beli nggak nih?"tanya sang penjual yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Maa, maaf."Temari pun mengeluarkan uangnya.

.

.

.

Dirumah Naruto kembali berkumpul teman-temannya. Mumpung nggak ada kerjaan, mendingan ngacak-ngacakin rumah Naruto.

"Hei, gue udah nggak punya makanan lagi nih, semua habis dikegiatan LKS."kata Naruto dari dapur.

"Yee elo, kita laper nii."kata Shikamaru yang telah membaringkan tubuhnya kelantai.

"Cuma ada es batu nih, kalian kunyah-kunyah ini aja ya."

"Buat lo aja, es batu dikunyah-kunyah."kata Kiba sewot, seperti biasa Gaara pun mengambil komik yang suka dia baca, dan duduk dipojokan seperti biasa.

"Ehh, ada info nih."semua pun langsung menatap Shikamaru.

"Info apaan?"Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Teneeeeeeng.."kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk hpnya.

"Hp?"singkat semuanya dengan heran.

"Ini hp Temari, ada inbox dari bokap lo nih."sambil menatap Gaara.

"Palingan bukan nanyain gue."

"Ehh, salah, nih ya gue baca."sambil menatap hp dengan serius.

"Temari, gimana keadaan kalian semua? Next, gimana kabar Gaara? Next jaga kesehatan kalian semua, ayah baik-baik saja disini, next sekarang ayah berada dikampung kita, sunagakure."serentak mereka semua langsung menatap Gaara.

"Disitu, bokap lo, disunagakure."Kiba pun langsung melototi Gaara.

"Iya, gue juga denger, biasa aja kali, nggak usah melototin gue."

"Jadi kapan kita nyusul bokap lo kesana?"Shikamaru pun mulai duduk dari posisi tidurannya.

"Siang ini, nggak usah nunggu-nunggu lagi deh, langsung kita culik bokap Gaara, masukin karung, trus dikilo, dijual deh."kata Kiba sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru.

"Ini lagi nggak becanda bego."Naruto pun memukul kepala Akamaru.

"Ehh, kenapa lo mukul kepala Akamaru?"bentak Kiba.

"Ehh, sorry sorry, salah sasaran."Naruto pun menjauhi Kiba sambil nyengir.

"Tapi kalau mau ketemu, harus ada perjanjian dulu, jadi ketemunya tepat, gimana kalau pas kita dateng, bokap Gaara lagi nggak ada ditempet?"Sasuke pun mulai bersuara.

"Iya juga ya, tapi percuma kalau kita adain janji, pasti bokap Gaara tau kalau kita mau mempertemuin Gaara sama dia."Naruto pun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Bener juga sih Naruto."Kiba pun ikut-ikutan mengacak-acak rambutnya, Gaara hanya diam tanpa bersuara sepatah katapun. Sasuke pun menatap Shikamaru.

"Lo punya ide?"Sasuke masih tetap menatap Shikamaru.

"Jangan panggil gue Shikamaru dari klan Nara, kalau masalah segini mudahnya nggak bisa gue atasin."sepertinya Shikamaru menemukan ide, apakah yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru? Akankah Gaara bertemu dengan ayahnya? Dan berhasilkah ide dari Shikamaru?


	4. Chapter 4

Beberapa saat rumah Naruto hening, tanpa ada satu suara pun, kecuali suara semut, ya Cuma orang beriman yang bisa denger. Gaara pun langsung menatap Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan keningnya seolah mengerti apa yang telah direncanakan Shikamaru.

"Jadi.. rencana lo apa?"Naruto mulai memasang wajah parno nya.

"Bego, kalau otak lo jalan, pasti lo bisa langsung ngerti rencana gue."sambil menatap Naruto.

"Sejak kapan otak bisa jalan? Kalau kaki ya mungkin aja."balas Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya dengan mata melirik Shikamaru.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Sms sekarang aja."kata Sasuke sambil menatap hp yang dipegang Shikamaru.

"Okee, tenang aja."Shikamaru pun mulai mengetik pesan dari hp nya.

"Sebenernya rencana lo apa sih, gue nggak ngerti?"Naruto pun celingak-celinguk menatap mereka bertiga, sementara Kiba yang sama-sama nggak tau, Cuma diem-diem aja, biar dikata ngerti gitu.

"Masih belum ngerti juga? Dasar autis!"ejek Sasuke, Naruto pun langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

"Dasar, nih ya gue jelasin hal yang sebenernya nggak perlu dijelasin, ngerepotin aja, ini kan hp Temari, kalau kita kirim pesan ke bokap Gaara, ngajak ketemu, otomatis bokap Gaara pasti mau ketemu, Karena dia pikir ini pesan dari Temari, ya dia mana tau kalau kita yang kirim, nah ini peluang kita buat mempertemuin Gaara ama bokapnya."sambil terus mengetik pesan di hp.

"Ohh, gitu ya."

"Dasar bego, Kiba aja ngerti."kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Kiba.

"Yaa, e.. iya dong, rencana cemen kayak gitu, konohamaru aja pasti tau."Kiba pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya menatap Kiba dengan sinis seolah mencurigai Kiba.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"Shikamaru melihat jam yang ada disebelah tempat tidur Naruto.

"Udah jam 09.30, kenapa?"kata Naruto sambil melihat jam.

"Kata bokap lo, kita ketemuan jam 10.30, berarti sejam setelah ini."sambil menatap Gaara. Gaara hanya menunduk dengan lesu.

"Hehe, lo pasti seneng banget kan? Bisa ketemu bokap lo lagi?"Naruto pun nyeringai menatap Gaara. Gaara hanya membalas tatapan Naruto, seolah membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Cepet siap-siap, ini pertemuan pertama kan?"Shikamaru menatap Gaara.

"Perlu didandan nggak nih? Biar gue dandan mirip gue."Sasuke nyeringai, bola mata Naruto pun langsung terfokus ke wajah Sasuke.

"Haaah, nggak usah, malu-maluin aja, daripada mirip lo, mending gue yang dandan mirip Tonton."

"Jadi lo mau dandanin gue mirip babi?"Gaara mempertajam tatapan matanya. Naruto hanya bisa membalas tatapan Gaara dengan senyum khasnya dengan bunyi gigi, 'cling'

.

.

.

Gaara mulai berjalan menuju sunagakure diikuti teman-temannya. Naruto dan yang lainnya terus berdoa agar pertemuannya berhasil (idih lebay) Setelah melihat sosok yang berdiri tegak didepan ayunan, Naruto dan yang lainnya pun langsung sembunyi dibalik batuan pasir. Gaara berdiri tepat dibelakang ayahnya. Menyadari ada seseorang dibelakang, ayah Gaara pun langsung menoleh kebelakang, dan terkaget melihat sosok yang telah lama tidak menampakkan dirinya kini telah berada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kamu disini? Mana Temari?"sambil terheran-heran menatap Gaara. Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun sambil terus menatap ayahnya.

"Aku tidak berniat bertemu denganmu."sambil membelakangi Gaara. Gaara kembali terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak ada yang mau ku katakan padamu Gaara."Gaara pun mengangkat wajahnya seraya menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Sejak awal, ibumu nggak pernah mau bertemu denganmu, dia telah meninggal dengan tenang tanpa ada kau didekatnya. Dia tidak pernah menganggapmu anaknya, dan tidak pernah mengharap kau lahir kedunia ini."sambil terus membelakangi Gaara.

"Tapi.."perkataan Gaara langsung dipotong.

"Cepat pulanglah."sambil menoleh Gaara yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Apa?"Gaara mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak terima perlakuan ayahnya.

"Pergi."kembali membelakangi Gaara.

"Tapi ayah.."

"Jangan panggil aku ayah."sambil berlalu dari hadapan Gaara. Gaara hanya tercengang menyaksikan pertemuan sesaat antara dia dan ayahnya. Naruto dan teman-temannya pun langsung menghampiri Gaara yang masih membatu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat tadi.

"Gaara? Elo.."Kiba tak sanggup berbicara apa pun kepada Gaara.

"Ayo pulang."Gaara pun berlalu dari hadapan teman-temannya sambil terus menunduk, mereka tak tau apa ekspresi yang ditunjukan Gaara pada saat itu, tapi yang mereka tau, pasti kecewa berat yang dirasakan Gaara. Naruto pun tak terima hal itu, dan berusaha mengejar ayah Gaara, tapi Gaara telah mengetahui hal itu, dia pun menyeret kaki Naruto dengan pasirnya.

"Hei, Gaara? Apaan lo?"sambil terus terseret pasir.

"Jangan ikut campur Naruto, kalian cuma cukup bantu sampe sini."Gaara terus berjalan tanpa menoleh teman-temannya. Sasuke pun membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Kita biarin Gaara sendiri dulu, untuk sementara pikirannya pasti lagi kacau."kata Shikamaru ikut membantu Naruto. Mereka pun terdiam dan membiarkan Gaara meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi itu disekolah, tampak murid-murid memadati kelas-kelas. Naruto pun hampir terlambat datang kesekolah, emang biasa telat kok. Dia berlari sekencang-kencang mungkin menuju kelasnya. Saat sampai dipintu kelas, dia menatap seluruh teman-temannya yang duduk mengobrol di kursi. Tapi Naruto kehilangan satu sosok temannya.

"Loh, Gaara belom dateng?"sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Gaara nggak masuk, katanya demam menggigil gitu deh, tadi Kankuro-senpai yang anter suratnya."kata Kiba sambil mengerjakan pr. Naruto pun mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kiba.

"Lo lagi apa?"

"Nih, ngerjain pr dari Guy-sensei."sambil terus mengerjakan pr nya.

"Emang punya pr ya? Sini gue liet."kata Naruto sambil mengambil buku yang dicontek Kiba.

"Udaah, gue tau, lo pasti nggak bikin kan?"sambil kembali mengambil buku yang dipegang Naruto.

"Emang nggak bikin, bodo amat, palingan dihukum lari keliling lapangan basket."sambil duduk bermalas-malasan dikursinya.

"Eh, pulang sekolah nanti jenguk Gaara yuk."usul Shikamaru pada teman-temannya.

"Boleh juga tuh, gue juga nggak punya kerjaan."sambung Sasuke.

"Boleh-boleh, lumayan tuh, dapet makanan dari Gaara, biasanyakan orang sakit kan, banyak diantar makanan, aseeeeek."kata Naruto sambil berjoget-joget sendiri.

"Yee, yang ada, harusnya kita bawa makanan buat dia, bukannya minta makanan kedia."Shikamaru menjitak Naruto. Sekolah pun selesai, semua siswa berhamburan lari keluar. Padahal baru aja Naruto masuk kelas, eeeh udah pulang, mau juga ada sekolah kayak gitu..

.

.

Tok tok tok

Bunyi pintu sebuah rumah diketok, Kankuro pun membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Haduh, kirain siapa, ngapain kalian?"bentak Kankuro seolah sedang tidak menerima tamu yang datang.

"Jelek banget, kita mau ketemu Gaara."Kiba pun langsung nyelonong masuk.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo masuk, ayoo pulang-pulang."Kankuro pun menarik tangan Kiba sampai keluar rumah.

"Kenapa sih?"Kiba melepaskan tarikan tangan Kankuro.

"Gaara nggak mau diganggu, **ngerti**?"

**BRAK**

Keadaan hening sesaat, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa dia sewot banget, biasanya nggak pernah gitu."kata Kiba sambil membersihkan pasir yang ada dilengannya.

"Pasir?"pikir Shikamaru dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Kiba pun mulai berjalan-jalan mengelilingi perkampungan. Kaki mereka terus berjalan melangkahkan kaki tanpa henti, Naruto yang merasa kelelahan pun mulai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aduuuh, udah deh, gue capek! Kita tuh mau jenguk Gaara, bukannya keliling kampung!"sambil terduduk diatas tanah.

"Kan Kankuro bilang Gaara nggak mau diganggu, berisik banget lo."bentak Kiba.

"Kalian berdua bisa diem nggak?"bentak Sasuke pula.

"Coba kita dateng sekali lagi, siapa tau aja Gaara udah mau ketemu kita."pinta Naruto sambil merengek.

"Tadi kita udah diusir Kankuro, mau diusir lagi?"jawab Kiba yang merasa kesal dengan Naruto. Shikamaru mulai kesal dengan mereka bertiga dan membuang wajahnya. (dibuang kemana?) tatapan matanya pun tertuju pada kakak-kakak kelas mereka yang baru pulang sekolah. Shikamaru terdiam sesaat dan kemudian matanya terbelalak seperti telah mengetahui sesuatu.

"Apa?"teriak Shikamaru yang membuat tiga temannya terkejut.

"Apanya yang apa? Ngagetin gue lo."kata Naruto sambil mengusap dadanya..

"Sekarang kita kerumah Gaara."Shikamaru mulai berjalan meninggalkan temannya.

"Setujuuuuu."teriak Naruto dengan senangnya sambil mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Apa?"kata Sasuke heran.

"Balik lagi?"Kiba pun ikutan heran.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kembali diketok, dan kali ini Temari lah yang membukakan pintu.

"Ahh, Shikamaru.."perkataan Temari terhenti karena Shikamaru langsung nyelonong masuk.

"Mana Gaara? Gaara dimana?"perkataan Shikamaru membuat teman-temannya bingung.

"Gaara?"Temari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, Gaara dimana?"

"Bukannya Gaara biasa main sama kalian, emangnya dia nggak pulang bareng kalian ya?"Temari pun kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa? Emangnya tadi dia berangkat sekolah?"Kiba pun terheran-heran.

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?"

"Loh, tadikan Kankuro anter surat sakitnya Gaara ke kita."Sasuke pun menunjukan surat yang tadi dibawa Kankuro. Temari langsung mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

"Malahan, tadi kita diusir Kankuro."Temari langsung menatap Kiba.

"Kankuro?"

"Itu bukan Kankuro, tapi itu Gaara."semua temannya menatap Shikamaru dengan heran.

"Gaara? Maksudnya."Sasuke yang cerdas pun ikutan nggak ngerti.

"Tadi Kankuro narik tangan Kiba kan, dan pasir tertinggal dibaju Kiba, dan tadi gue liet kakak kelas kita baru pulang, otomatis Kankuro juga baru pulang, dengan kata lain, Kankuro yang sejak tadi itu bukanlah Kankuro, tapi itu Gaara."jelas Shikamaru.

"Jadi apa maksud Gaara?"Sasuke masih belum mengerti.

"Itu gue nggak tau."

"Gaara? Apa lagi yang dia rencanain?"Temari menunduk kebawah.

"Apa ini gara-gara kemaren."ceplos Naruto.

"Kemaren? Maksudnya?"Temari langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Iyaa, kemaren.. **WADAAAW!**"perkataan Naruto terpotong karena kakinya diinjak Shikamaru.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, kami permisi dulu."sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain. Temari hanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan penuh pertanyaan.

.

.

.

"Gila lo, ini kan rahasia kita sama Gaara."Shikamaru terus mengoceh nggak jelas.

"Maaf deh."kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang ditumbuhi 3 benjolan by Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Jadi kita cari Gaara dimana nih?"Sasuke menghentikan perdebatan temannya.

"Jangan-jangan Gaara bunuh diri lagi."sambung Kiba.

Beltak !

"Gue juga bingung, karena emang Gaara orangnya tertutup banget, jarang cerita masalahnya."kata Shikamaru.

"Iya juga, Gaara bukannya tertutup, tapi dia itu pendiem."Sasuke menatap Shikamaru.

"Iya, dia pendiem."sambung Naruto.

"Hei kalian, gue kok ditinggalin?"Kiba pun menyusul ketiga temannya itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang habis dijitak Shikamaru.

"Gue coba telpon deh."Naruto pun mengeluarkan hp dari saku celananya. Dan sebuah buku note terjatuh dari sakunya.

"Apaan tuh?"kata Sasuke sambil memungut note itu.

"Aduuuh, gue lupa, tadi kakashi-sensei nyuruh gue ngasih ke nenek Tsunade."sambil mengambil note itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ya udah, kita langsung kasih aja ke Tsunade-sama."Kiba menarik tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Sampainya di ruangan Tsunade-sama.

"Permisi dulu."

"Udaah, langsung masuk aja, biasanya gue juga begitu."Naruto pun langsung memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka..

"Haaa, elo?"mata Naruto pun terbelalak.

"Ngapain kalian disini?"

"Harusnya kami yang nanya, ngapain lo disini? Sampai-sampai nggak sekolah dan nyamar jadi Kankuro."bentak Kiba.

"Ketahuan ya?"Gaara pun menatap keempat temannya.

"Gaara?"Shikamaru menatap Gaara.

"Klan nara emang jenius, pantes aja jadi saingan kejeniusan klan uchiha."kata Gaara yang telah mengetahui terbongkarnya penyamaran ini karena Shikamaru.

"Hei hei hei, jangan berisik diruangan ku."bentak Tsunade-sama yang sejak tadi tidak mereka hiraukan.

"Ahh, maaf Tsunade-sama."sambil membungkukan tubuh.

"Jadi begitu."sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangguk.

"Apa lagi Naruto?"Tsunade-sama mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hebat juga ya nenek Tsunade, bisa pacaran ama Gaara."spontan tangan Tsunade-sama langsung melayang, alhasil Naruto pun ikutan melayang. Keempat temannya langsung ketakutan melihat Tsunade-sama yang menyeramkan.

"Jangan dengerin, gue Cuma ada perlu sebentar."Gaara mulai berdiri.

"Kok lo nggak cerita, kami kan temen lo."Sasuke merangkul tangan Gaara.

"Kayaknya ada sedikit yang nggak mau gue ceritain."

"Loh, kenapa?"Kiba mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mana Naruto? Belum balik?"Gaara menatap keluar berusaha mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Tolooooooong…."kata Naruto sambil babak belur.

"Hahaha, rasain lo."teriak Kiba sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Naruto? Mana note dari kakashi."Tsunade-sama pun menghampiri Naruto.

"Ahh, iya, lupa, ini note nya."sambil memberikan note itu pada Tsunade-sama.

"Baik terimakasih."sambil mengambil notenya.

"Haa, ini ngerepotin aja."kata Naruto sambil meletakan kedua tangan kepinggangnya.

"Nah Gaara, sekarang kamu boleh pulang."

"Makasih Tsunade-sama."Gaara pun meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade-sama diikuti teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Eh Gaara, lo abis ngapain sih keruangan nenek Tsunade?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa."Naruto pun menatap Gaara yang memasukan sesuatu kedalam tas gentongnya. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan tampak Kiba sedang berlari.

"Iya deh Akamaru sorry, dagingnya gue ambil, kalau mau, tangkep gue dulu."sambil berlari dengan wajah menoleh kebelakang. Kiba terus berlari dan tanpa sadar..

**BRAK….**

Kiba menabrak Gaara hingga mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur.

"Waah, Gaara, sorry sorry."sambil berdiri dan berusaha membantu Gaara berdiri.

"Udah, nggak usah bantu gue, ambilin tas gue."pinta Gaara sambil menunjuk tasnya yang berhamburan dilantai.

"Apaan nih?"kata Naruto sambil mengambil sesuatu yang keluar dari tas Gaara.

"Ini kan obat, tapi obat apa ya?"kata Shikamaru sambil melihat sesuatu yang dipegang Naruto.

"Balikin."Gaara langsung bergegas berdiri dan mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Obat? Lo beli obat buat siapa Gaara?"Shikamaru mendekati Gaara. Gaara hanya terdiam sambil kembali menyembunyikan benda itu kedalam tasnya.

"Gaara, sorry…"kata Naruto pelan.

"Jangan ngomong sama gue."sambil melototi Naruto DLL dan langsung pergi menjauh dari mereka.

"Gaara? Tunggu dulu."Sasuke pun menyusul Gaara.

"Ini bukan urusan kalian."wajah Gaara pun mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak ingin teman-teman berada didekatnya. Teman-temannya pun menghentikan langkah mereka dan diam membatu.

.

.

.

"Gaara? Lo abis dari mana."Temari telah menyambut Gaara didepan pintu.

"Maksud lo?"

"Ini apa?"Temari menunjukan sepucuk surat yang diberikan Sasuke tadi kehadapan Gaara.

"Ngapain lo nulis surat sakit? Seharian ini lo kemana aja kalau lo nggak sekolah, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"Gaara pun langsung mengambil surat yang dipegang Temari.

"Pernah gue bilang kan? **Jangan urus masalah gue!**"sambil mencengkram kertas ditangannya.

"Gaara?"Temari pun menatap Gaara dengan sendu. Beberapa saat mereka berpandangan, Gaara langsung berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya. Temari hanya menatap Gaara tanpa mampu mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Gue pulang nih…"sambil masuk kedalam rumah, Kankuro pun langsung disambut suasana dingin oleh Temari.

"Kenapa lo?"sambil menatap Temari yang masih mengeras didepan pintu masuk. Temari hanya menatap Kankuro, lalu kembali terdiam.

"Kenapa sih? Gue nggak tau apa-apa juga."Kankuro pun langsung menuju kamar Gaara dan membuka pintu.

"Gaara, gue masuk ya."sambil mengintip didepan pintu, kepala didalam kamar, sisa badannya diluar. Sisa yang lainnya nggak tau kemana. Gaara menatap Kankuro dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa sih? Kok lo aneh banget dari kemaren?"sambil duduk di tempat tidur dan melihat Gaara yang berdiri didepan jendela.

"Nggak."

"Cerita aja, gue kan kakak lo."

"Ayah.."Gaara kembali terdiam. Mata Kankuro pun terbelalak mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Gue mau ayah denger, gimana sebenernya gue cinta sama dia, gue mau buktiin, gue bisa jadi apa yang dia mau."lagi-lagi mata Kankuro pun kembali terbelalak, bahkan kali ini udah hampir keluar.

"Maaf ya Gaara."sambil menunduk lesu, Gaara pun langsung menoleh kebelakan menatap Kankuro.

"Untuk?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok."sambil cengegesan. Gaara menatap Kankuro dengan tajam, tiba-tiba Kankuro langsung berubah menjadi dua, kemudian tiga, dan semakin banyak, pandangan Gaara pun berubah menjadi gabur, Kankuro bergegas menghampiri Gaara karna merasa ada yang aneh dengan Gaara.

"Gaara, kenapa lo?"sambil berdiri didekat Gaara.

"Kankuro, tolong…"tiba-tiba tubuh Gaara menjadi lunglai dan sulit untuk menyeimbangkan berat tubuhnya sendiri, alhasil Gaara pun langsung tersungkur dan dengan sigap Kankuro menangkap tubuh Gaara sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"**Temari… Temari…**"teriak Kankuro dengan keras. Tak lama kemudian Temari datang sambil tegopoh-gopoh.

"Apaan sih, teriak-teriak, lo panggil sekali juga gue pasti…"mata Temari langsung terfokus melihat Gaara.

"**PINGSAAAAAAAN!**"

"Hah, makanya gue nggak mau manggil lo sekali, yang ada ntar lo pingsan lagi."

"Bukan, maksud gue yang pingsan Gaara."

"Enak aja, gue nggak manggil Gaara sekali kok, dia pingsan sendiri, bukan gara-gara gue, lo asal nuduh nih."

"Lagian siapa yang nuduh lo! Gue kan Cuma bilang Gaara pingsan aja."sambil bertekan pinggang.

"Lo emang nggak nuduh, tapi secara nggak langsung, mata lo bilang gitu."sambil menunjuk mata Temari.

"Sejak kapan mata gue bilang gitu?"Temari menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Sejak tadi, nah sekarang malah matanya bilang, pelototin Kankuro, iya kan? Mendingan lo ngaku deh."

"Nih anak ya, cari gara-gara kayaknya."sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Lo yang mulai, kenapa gue yang cari gara-gara."tak lama kemudian, Gaara langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurannya. Reflek mata Kankuro dan Temari langsung meloncat keluar.

"Ahh, berisik."sambil memegangi dadanya. Beberapa saat ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"Gaa.. Gaara, lo udah sadar?"Temari pun menghampiri Gaara.

"Ngapain kalian berdua teriak-teriak dikamar gue? Awas aja kalau pasir-pasir disini pada longsor."Gaara mulai berdiri.

"Gaara.. lo nggak apa-apa kaan?"kata Kankuro dan Temari serentak sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Aduuh, lepasin, gue bisa sesek napas nih."sambil melepaskan pelukan kedua kakaknya itu.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf."kata Kankuro sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Gue mau tidur, kalian bisa keluar?"pinta Gaara.

"Gue nggak mau keluar."jawab Kankuro.

"Kalau gitu, bisa ninggalin gue sendiri dikamar?"

"Nah, kalau yang itu, bisa."sambil berjalan keluar.

"Bego, kan sama aja."Temari pun ikut berjalan keluar, tapi tanpa sengaja Temari menedang sebuah botol, Temari pun langsung mengambil botol itu dan melihat tulisan yang ada disisi luar botol. Melihat hal itu, Gaara langsung mengambil botol itu dengan pasirnya.

"Punya gue."sambil menggenggam botol tersebut.

"Gaara, itu kan obat… jadi selama ini lo pakai itu untuk.."

.

Apakah yang akan dikatakan Temari? Akankah Temari mengetahui penyakit Gaara, dan apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara?

To be continue

* * *

o genki desu ka minna? ^_

udah lama tak jumpeeee (ayam guriiiiiiing) :P

huftt, sebenernya udah lama sih chapter 4 ini selese, yeeaa tapi apa boleh buat, pulsa modem kagak ada (jadi maliuuuu) tapi akhirnya berkat yasinan tadi malem, chapter ini bisa di publihs ugaaaa ^^ #kemplak

moga yang baca seneng, yang nulis puyeng, hehehe

buat dr.k == fojushi apa sih? #kemplak hehe, kagak uga sih ya, naruto ma gaara temenan doank, pasti ngirainnya gaara ama naruto pacaran yaa? nggak mungkin la, pacar gaara kan aku :P (fans gaara, kalau mau bejek-bejek aku ga papa kok, hehe)

buat Rewinsan == hehe, kepikiran lah, kalau nyulik kamu, entar ribet lagi :P bertahan gak yaaa? mikir dolo yaah, hehehe

makasih nih review nyaaaa _ domo arigato dr.k ama Rewinsan :** baca aja terus ya, walau rada-rada kagak nyambung.. hehe

ja mata ne minna ^_


End file.
